Bella!
by vampluvr25
Summary: Will a tragic mistake in the bedroom destroy the relationship between a mother and daughter? Post-Breaking-Dawn takes place approx. 50 years later. My first LEMON! One-shot


**A/N This is my first lemon. I hope it isn't overtly cheesy. Thanks, ****maitressesaint for your awesome BETA work. And Everyone be sure to check out her o/s ****Against All Odds**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of its characters.**

Renesmee's POV

"Jake!" I screamed as his thick cock slid in and out of me hitting my sweet spot at every thrust. Before long I felt my walls clench around him once more as my second orgasm ripped through me. As persistent as Jacob Black was he kept mercilessly pounding in and out of me searching for his own release.

A few thrusts later, three unthinkable things happened all at once; Jacob's dick began to twitch inside of me as his release found him and he spilled his warm seed inside of me, he reached pinching my clit with his thumb and forefinger causing me to come for the third time that night, and lastly I heard a heart shattering "BELLA!" fall from my loves lips. Before his brain had the chance to process his mistake the vampire speed I'd inherited at birth had me out of his arms and across the room, in the fetal position.

"Ness, Baby, I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry." I felt his warm hands attempt to cradle me before I slapped them away.

"Don't you ever touch me again you filthy mutt!" _I hate you! _I projected onto him with my special ability. Over the years I learned to better control it, I no longer needed physical contact for those around me to know exactly what I thought of them.

"Baby, please. I love you more than life itself. Please just let me make this right again." As he was speaking I pulled on a pink sundress Aunt Alice bought me for my 50th birthday.

_Fuck you! _Was the last thing I thought to him before I ran from Jake. The only thing I could think of was running to the cottage my parents shared and climbing into my daddy's lap and crying myself dry while he sat and held me. I know, what an immature thing for a 52 year old woman to do, but I was shameless. All I wanted was for him to hold me. He was the only person who I could think of who would know exactly what I was feeling; besides uncle Jazz of course.

His wife, my mother, was Bella. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. My father, being the mind reader he is, must have heard every fantasy that ran through the hundreds of men we encountered every day.

When I was about 25 yards from the cottage I could see that my father, Edward, and my uncle Jasper were both waiting for me at the front door; most likely sensing my mental distress. Though I kept my thoughts safely guarded from the world, my father could utilize his ability to get around my wall.

The moment I reached the steps I was immediately wrapped in my father's strong embrace and I felt calmed by my uncle, Jasper's, ability to sense and manipulate the emotions of those around him.

"What's wrong, Baby?" my dad asked in a concerned tone.

"Why don't you go ask your wife?" I exclaimed venomously. Even though she probably had nothing to do with Jacob's outburst, she was the object of Jacob's affection. I knew my anger was irrational, but I couldn't help myself.

"Mom's out with your aunts why don't you come inside and tell us what happened."

"OK." As we sit on the couch my uncle Emmett came bounding downstairs, too graceful for any human of his stature. He looked over at us and noticed my solemn expression and their worried ones, and immediately comes to comfort me.

"What's wrong, Squirt? Did that dog hurt you? If he did I swear to god I'll hunt him down and rip hip apart."At his threatening words I began to sob again. I didn't want Jacob to get hurt because I got stupid and came running to daddy.

"No, no nothing like that. Don't be ridiculous." At my words my father looked down at me, he'd obviously known differently. I knew skin contact would keep my thoughts projected exclusively to that person, so as nonchalantly as I could I made skin to skin contact with him.

_Get them to leave. Please! And get mom home. The three of us need to talk, alone._ I saw him slightly sensing my urgency and my desire for privacy. Uncle Jasper stood, pecked me on my cheek, wished me well, and bounded off to the main house.

"Okay, did I miss something?" Uncle Emmett inquired.

"Well, Emm I was just hoping that Dad and I could have some privacy. There's something he and I need to discuss before mom gets home."

"Sure, Squirt, whatever you need. Just promise me you are okay and that once this is all sorted out you'll tell us what happened."

_I promise._

"Uncle Emm loves you."

_I love you, too._ With that he bounded off to join Uncle Jazz at Casa Cullen.

"Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Dad said as soon as he was out of earshot.

"Call Mom, now!"

"Why? Are you okay?"

_Physically? I'm fine. Emotionally? I feel like I was just hit by a dump truck._

"Nessie, you have to tell me what's wrong. You know I hate it when you keep secrets from me."

_Call mom. The least amount of times I have to relive that moment the better._ He nodded once, dialed my mother and she answered on the first ring.

"Hello, my darling."

"Hello, love. Nessie's here and she seems a bit distraught. We need you home."

"Sure, Hon, I'll be there in ten minutes. Alice! Why would you come this way? You knew this street would be packed! We could run home faster!"

"Bella, calm down I'm psychic remember? If we went the other way we would have been caught in an accident."

"Better make it twenty minutes. I'll see you guys in a bit. Love you!" Fifteen minutes later my mother came running through the door.

"Where's my daughter?"

"I'm here, Mother." I spat at her.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry we should've told you this so much sooner."

"Tell her what!" my father exclaimed. "You know that I hate it when you put your shield up, Bella."

"I spoke to Jake at the border. Let's just say I actually broke his nose this time." She gave my dad a wink and his mouth formed an O of understanding.

"Wait, this time? What the hell is going on? Somebody better explain this shit to me right now. I am a fifty-two year old woman I deserve to know the truth." I found myself constantly having to remind my parents to look beyond my twenty year old shell. My father pulled me back onto his lap and began rubbing soothing circles on my back. Something he often did when he knew I was upset.

"Nessie, why don't you tell us exactly what happened, and we'll go from there," he said. My mother crouched down in front of us and I took both their hands in mine. I began to remember, keeping it as vague as possible. A heart shattering '_Bella!' _was the last thing I was able to get out before the sobs erupted from my throat. I looked up to see my father's jaw clenched and my mother looking angrier than I'd seen her in 52 years.

"I'm going to KILL him!" my father said through clenched teeth before he stood up with me still in his arms. He gently placed me on my feet and waited the short second for me to gain control of my balance.

"No, Dad, stop! I need to know first, why-" I couldn't say the words aloud. I knew if I did, it would make things more real. _I need to know what happened those six months when Daddy left. I need to know what happened between mom and Jake. That's the only thing I can think of that would cause my husband of forty-five years to yell out my mother's name after giving me three of the most mind blowing orgasms of my life._

"Nessie, please, I really don't need to hear that."

"Oh, come on, Dad. I'm fifty two years old. I've been married for four and a half decades. Please don't tell me you still think I'm a vir-"

"Don't say it, Nessie. Just because I know it's not there doesn't mean I can't pretend it is."

"Nessie, those six months were the worst of my life," my mother finally spoke. "Your father and I have only spoken of this once." I nodded and my father cringed, probably at the memories.

"The first three months were the worse. I shut down. I stopped hanging out with my human friends. I stopped eating regularly. I never did anything but my schoolwork. Even then, when I was done, I'd go straight to bed. By the end of that November your Papa Charlie-bless his soul- threatened to send me to live with Gran Renee and Pa Phil.

"I was scared that your aunt Alice or your father would come back for me and I'd be in Jacksonville. I knew they'd never set foot in Florida because of the sun. I didn't want them to come back for me and I not be there. Mostly, I didn't want them giving up on me to be my fault." My mother took the briefest pause before my father cut in.

"Which would've never happened," he said. "I would've comeback eventually. Maybe waited five years then come to check on you, wherever you were. I would've checked to make sure you were happy and if you really needed me, even half as much as I knew I needed you, I would've begged you to take me back, but if you were happy I would've known my decision was the right one. I still would've checked on you periodically for my sanity, but I would've been at peace. Alice always knew where you were. I made sure of it."

"I love you," she said before continuing the story. "After Papa Charlie made his threats I tried to reconnect with my old friends. Of course, my attempt crashed and burned, so I got desperate. I caught word he had a fishing trip with Billy the next weekend, so I decided to tag along. I figured it would appease him and I could also catch up with Jacob. I really didn't even want to, but I knew it would make dad happy, so I did it.

"When we pulled onto that little red house on the reservation and Jake came out with the cheesiest grin on his face. For the first time in almost 3 ½ months I wanted to smile back. That day we spent five hours sitting in his half done rabbit, eating pizza, and laughing about all the times I fell in the mud on those rainy summer days in Forks. For five hours I forgot what it was like to be an almost-Cullen." My parents shared meaningful glance before my mother continued.

"The next weekend I was driving somewhere -I don't exactly remember where; my human memories are so weak- and I saw two broken motorbikes. The first person I thought of was Jake. I never found out why they came to me, but whenever I did something to cause excess epinephrine to run through my system I would see your father in my head, so I also knew that there was a possibility that by riding the bike I could possibly see your father's face. I was desperate for any glimpse. By taking the bikes to him I'd be killing two birds with one stone, so I loaded them into my truck.

"For the next six weeks Jake helped me fix the bikes and with each passing day, the lines of friendship were blurred. The first day I got on that bike I saw your father for the first time in months, and I remembered everything I was missing in my life. I lost control of the bike and guess who was there to pick me up and wipe the blood off my face?"

"Jacob Black." My father and I said in unison. My mother only nodded.

"We continued to hangout every day until after he first phased and he broke off whatever we shared. He killed me inside. I had nothing left to live for except the brief images of your father. When I made the jump, Jacob was there to pull me out and warm me up. He was my sun.

"When Alice came to me with the news of your father's trip to see the Volturi-" I cringed at the name of the only beings I've ever feared. "I'm sorry baby but this is necessary for the story. So… when I found out I never thought twice about going to go save him, but if I was going to reconsider, the only reason I would have to would have been Jacob." I nodded. I always knew my mother and husband had a past. I just never knew exactly how deep the bond ran.

"When I returned from Italy, Jacob kept his distance, but I knew he wouldn't be gone for long, and he wasn't. Charlie always favored Jake over your father, so regardless of my restriction status he always encouraged our friendship. Despite your father's objections Jake and I tried our hardest to remain friends. I even went as far as jumping on the back of his bike! I was desperate to get away from Alice, so I made the snap decision and she never saw it coming.

"I never wanted our friendship to be wasted. About three months after your father's return Jacob kissed me. He told me he loved me. I was appalled. I couldn't believe he made a pass at me. He knew I loved your father. In my rage I punched him. I broke my hand and he ended up being the one to comfort me. Your father threatened him that day. 'I'm not going to kill you now, because it would upset Bella.' I remember grumbling. I wanted him dead _**then.**_ Your father turned to me and smiled, 'it would bother you in the morning.' Then he turned back to Jacob. 'But if you ever bring her back damaged again-and I don't care if she merely trips or if a meteor falls out of the sky and hits her on the head- if you return her in less than the perfect condition I left her in, you will be running with three legs. Do you understand that mongrel?' Jacob just rolled his eyes. I knew he wasn't afraid.

"When we were in the woods the night before the fight with Victoria, and the guys came to an understanding, I thought we could all finally be friends-"

"You heard that?" My father cut off.

"Of course I did. Didn't you hear my heart?"

"Yes, but I thought your heart was just beating faster because of the cold."

"Anyway I thought they met a compromise, but when Jake kissed me again while we were in the woods later the next day, I knew the three of us could never be friends."

_Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. _"He kissed you _**again**_?" I was appalled I didn't know what to think. My husband kissed my mother _**twice!**_ She only nodded. There were no words.

"I resisted at first. I couldn't bear the thought of betraying your father, but eventually I relented. I knew I could never walk away without knowing what could have been. Honestly that kiss was one of the best kisses of my life. When the kiss broke, I remembered who I'd chosen to spend the rest of my very existence with and so did he. He went off to fight the war even against my protests. The only reason why your father spared him that day was because I let the kiss happen. I wanted it, but again your father forgave me.

"That was even further proof that I'd made the right decision. When Jacob came home broken, it hurt me emotionally as much as it did him physically. Jacob and I loved each other. We even concluded that if all this supernatural stuff never existed, and your father had indeed died in 1918 that we were each others' soul mates. Our realization only gave us further incentive to break things off.

"I was tired of having to choose and he was tired of being rejected. We 'broke-up'. He ran away. He promised he would never leave me, so when he did I took I harder than I probably should have. Your father was an angel through it all. He held me at night when I cried; he understood that I loved my friend. When he showed up at my wedding, I thought that he'd put everything in the past aside and was ready to accept my decision and be friends." Through it all, the only thing I could do was nod.

"That's really all I ever wanted, but once again I was wrong. He was angered my some of my decisions and left early. I thought I'd never see him again. When he caught word I was pregnant he defended me against the pack. The day you were born I almost died. To be honest, he hated you, but he gave your father his blessing. As true Alpha he was the only person who could give permission to change me.

"From the moment he saw you he knew he could never hate such a precious child." I smiled.

"It's true," my father said. "I literally heard the realization."

"From the day I woke up, 'til I guess today, he never looked back, so finally we reconciled and we remained friends. Your happiness was our first priority. He never tried to kiss me again," She said with a smirk. "And I never once second guessed my decision to stay with your father.

"Sweetness, Jacob and I loved each other very, very much; but we love our spouses so much more. I'm so sorry baby, but I'll never be able to regret our relationship. Jacob fixed me and he made me truly appreciate your father and the family we built. Without Jacob Black none of it would have been possible.

"You don't have to forgive him now, but I hope one day you will. I love you and now that you know everything, I will respect your decision." My parents stood from their positions next to me and turned to leave. I got up and ran to give them a hug.

"Mom, Dad!" They both turned and I launched myself in their arms. "I love you both. Thank you for telling me."

**~&~**

Jacob didn't show up for thirty days. I began to lose hope for him ever coming back. Even though he would leave for longer to fulfill his Alpha duties - he always called. We never went more than twelve hours without communication. During those thirty days, I spent nights with Mom and Dad. I never liked sleeping alone, and though they didn't sleep, there was always someone to hold me at night.

Most nights it was dad since he said it reminded him of mom's human nights. Ever since our mishap with the Volturi so many years ago I didn't like sleeping alone. I feared that Alec and Felix would come and grab me at night. I knew it was an irrational fear because Aunt Alice would see if they were coming. Nevertheless, Felix's burly figure haunted most of my dreams at night.

It was the thirty-first night that my faith fully dwindled, and thin tears began to fall.

"What's wrong, Nessie? Why are you crying?" I wasn't quite sure why he even asked I knew he knew everything I thought.

"I miss him, Daddy. Why did he leave me all alone?"

"Baby, first of all, why you fell in love with a mutt in the first place I will never understand, but as a man and putting our relationship aside, you are his beautiful wife, the woman who should be above all. He called out someone else's name during post-coital bliss. To me there's no coming back from that. If it were me, I would be so ashamed."

"Dad, first of all, that's gross; 'post-coital bliss', really? Secondly, I understand now, he loved Mom. I get it, but you said it yourself, he loves me more. We both know it. You left her, he made it better, they fell in love with each other, and you came back, yada yada yada.

"The two of you worked it out. Why, because you love each other. I'm ready to work it out, too. I want nothing more than to get past this. I'm ready to move on. I want nothing more than for him to come back to me and for all of us to be back in our own beds. I love you, dad, but I miss my husband. And I know you miss your wife."

"I know, baby. I'm so sorry I can't fix everything like I used to when you were little." He chuckled without humor.

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, my Nessie. Now, get some sleep. I promise I'll be here every second you need me."

"Thanks, Dad Goodnight." I rested my head on his shoulder, just as I did when I was young, but too big to fit in his arms. I laid there for five minutes before sleep finally began to lull me into unconsciousness.

Suddenly I heard the loud thump of Jacob's agile stride fall onto my bedroom floor before he hastily came to my bedside.

Before he could get a word out, Dad spoke "Jacob," he said.

"Edward," my husband replied.

"Listen, mutt, for some odd reason my daughter loves you, so I won't kill you now, but if you ever-"

"Ha! Like Bella would ever allow that to happen."

"Oh trust me when I say this, she will. In fact she's giving her blessing as we speak. Now, like I said, keep our daughter happy and we will remain cordial, but do even the smallest thing to make her unhappy in any way, and your ass is mine." He kissed my cheek, whispering his love, and was gone in two seconds flat.

"Nessie, please I'm-" I cut Jake's words off with a kiss.

"I know, baby. I don't care where that Freudian slip came from. I just want to forget. You have a past. It just sucks that it's my mother. It happened, it's over, and I'm fine. Now, make love to me, and it better be my name you scream."

And so he did, and it was my name that rolled off his lips both times.

"I love you, Baby"

"I love you, too, Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black."


End file.
